The Wrong Move
The Wrong Move is the 12th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on October 11, 2017. Summary The results of a DNA test constructed by Bryan leaves everyone shocked; J.J. gets into a bet about gaining more followers on social media, and Nicole's WrestleMania match with John is left to be questioned after an injury scare. Recap JJ’s excessive competitiveness comes to the forefront this week on E!’s Total Bellas, as some mild joking over his wife’s profession (she’s a blogger) leads mom Kathy to place a $1,000 wager on whether JJ can triple his Instagram followers. The Bella brother seems like he’s well on his way via a combination of humor (mimicking Nikki’s own posts), stunts (getting his chest waxed while Daniel Bryan films) and brown-nosing (asking female Superstars to take selfies and repost them). But Lauren calls foul when she discovers he agreed to take care of their daughter so he could post photos of the two, as it sort of negates the whole idea of parenting when you’re doing it for Instagram followers. Nikki manages to coerce JJ into apologizing to Lauren, the bet is forfeited, and all he has to do is buy dinner. Where does a Bella Twin come from? If you ask Nikki & Brie, their entire personalities can be traced back to their presumably feisty Mexican-Italian heritage, which is why Brie is looking for a middle name for Birdie that suitably embodies their ancestry. It turns out Bryan carries a fair amount of “Viking” in his blood, to the surprise of nobody, but he’s also fairly certain the whole Mexican-Italian thing doesn’t hold water under scrutiny. So, when the Bellas commission a DNA test and find out they carry typical European mixed heritage (plus a little Jewish and Native American), Brie tries to get in touch with her new roots while simultaneously ignoring Bryan’s. Her husband jokes that this is par for the course in their marriage, but she gets the message and throws him a Viking-themed party. And Bryan, honoring a Jewish family tradition of middle-naming a child after a late loved one, announces that Birdie’s middle name will be Joe, after Brie’s “Pop-Pop.” As it turns out, Nikki’s comeback run was never intended to be long term, and the understanding was that she’d call it a day after WrestleMania to focus on her other business ventures. However, after she and Brie get a good look at their new, Barbie-esque Mattel WWE Superstars dolls, Nikki wonders if she might be better off prolonging her career to help inspire more little girls. She floats the idea to John Cena, who reminds her that she probably doesn’t have the bandwidth to juggle all these projects if she were to keep her WWE schedule. Ironically, however, the decision might not end up being hers to make: During a match on SmackDown LIVE where Cena takes on Fandango, Nikki re-injures her neck while delivering a spear to Tyler Breeze. It doesn’t appear to be profoundly serious, but Nikki leaves the episode with the sinking feeling that her comeback might not even cross the finish line she’d intended. Will Nikki make it to WrestleMania? Watch all-new episodes of Total Bellas Wednesdays at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00045--6375b7840b6b1d751921daf36c0bae6e.jpg 002_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00076--03d8287505b9eb41febc11ecc67cab18.jpg 003_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00094--98008cf1352992c2ec6a4c89a31e2643.jpg 004_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00102--2487f0d94b04de0b56e914753911b209.jpg 005_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00163--de1113997f84b118aef8b9ee004cdad9.jpg tb206_prev_mattel--7467460b32011cb8786a2208697cdcaa--41c1b57ab14377de960cc69a19cdbe74 (1).jpg 007_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00203--02778f085b852d946f2ad3977353a5d4.jpg 008_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00206--fe14ce6feaa25a4b93a5967c0cebf382.jpg 009_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00245--7a972e40e72eb79d0065904de3d80f40.jpg 010_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00259--9c854e278a1c80505c2cb7fec83d332c.jpg 011_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00266--46ed19b61cac1cffc2310f3f51bf88ae.jpg 012_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00299--683c676546f76de1b56f189117fc9fde.jpg 013_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00307--b09fcdb783162a00370de539f764e4e1.jpg 014_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00317--a31cdfe3a429a49ccdb7408101b22c8a.jpg 015_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00375--b6df5575aa0d0b2a6bbd5e962080069e.jpg 016_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00386--9ceac66db6bd54b86549dfd51aca99a4.jpg 017_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00408--5f549864203277f95362842290831095.jpg 018_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00417--f27d47c840b852e02b162e90ff4a3320.jpg 019_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00467--afafba1c22b74feaf1b616b1b8349361.jpg 020_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00512--f8579d3ac733f11053a34b1ef89388a3.jpg 021_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00514--06be2d7ae2a8d3f83ce11d8f6cb0fd0a.jpg 022_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00527-Edit--e17d6be41c868839bbd56ca5b2a27cf6.jpg 023_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00554--4759cd3849b6ac9e8a0f31893cbc3773.jpg 024_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00578--70f517d12abfccc90bacc7ab67b4e06d.jpg 025_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00618--d3e10d12e24990f5c94d6c066a167052.jpg 026_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00626--98c518b135c45b8ceb026d1ed165075a.jpg 027_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00641--6402cc9595c4c9d48b2bb4aa30aaebe1.jpg 028_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00649--8c7b8a286b8ef9458e5be79f4313903d.jpg 029_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00796--d1ca33bb9857f8fbd9c45c34d8e4d748.jpg 030_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00804--7c9fb8aaf6a200b532775e1ca49ffb99.jpg 031_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00811--73fa6f3e2da6b343788381c9156d053a.jpg 032_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00822--0c7d1d9c2a34ccb295cef8f202786302.jpg 033_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00825--cc8f2f9b89705cf28ccd5daa4624fd6a.jpg 034_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00920--fa7d517dd259315b0b87493e53d67318.jpg 035_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00924--a68aec10711ef7b99bc56abc80949970.jpg 036_tb206_fullshow_ipv.00935--5faa0e0356b3d31a8648eab0e725b3e5.jpg 037_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01041--d26441de0878f68f9cb6208f1f641551.jpg 038_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01075--588bd204909683c5c3d2789c692a420a.jpg 039_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01122--2dec9956e036e6e44581b129d19aef0f.jpg 040_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01137--5994029b213d1d4ad6702573a9cb0484.jpg 041_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01170--37599fe3df9fffaeb4c6216f05252d9f.jpg 042_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01180--c61df7b3e064dcf31643802b1c57d352.jpg 043_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01298--c3540e280d2640444a92add42e9f20f6.jpg 044_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01335--ff96a65882fb7426a124b01a5a0e53fc.jpg 045_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01385--5149eb937cdf4e48da6f33812324c577.jpg 046_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01390--53a5fcb00e43d9ed7bc02bb16ae449ed.jpg 047_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01421--2f232f22f674195e1693dd7e5aa085cd.jpg 048_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01452--6fbd3ba172d82fa36d768e9f3e952a8b.jpg 049_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01483--89373d4e6dba868e9db2992a050dcf7c.jpg 050_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01495--1e283d5b1ec725e30f61a5f5be436a68.jpg 051_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01499--408f076b9ce03e980fa110ab70e0633d.jpg 052_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01512--e7e6b83ae10a1b047c902bcc5fe63ebb.jpg 053_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01589--07e85751bf092dcdca6f9447f8cbe2dd.jpg 054_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01592--6f776318d8f7526ad7b86da473049236.jpg 055_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01622--2510f9270c0cef016df20905057b4986.jpg 056_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01623--dd8c496bbd2c981fdf3d01897247ca6e.jpg 057_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01724--ff2ec55d631d1fb0c98b548c7918c5ee.jpg 058_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01739--0ec70e0126b9b4c0e2b0342df817a194.jpg 059_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01771-Edit--e8bdca8b87ef79e1af76d143ec6031ae.jpg 060_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01647-Edit--274be3d2c883e3ad9924dc66ce3f0043.jpg 061_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01677--370bd123dd1304a8fd0bf268c0d6f20b.jpg 062_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01890--06c4d053a43386641c339c2cacc7df92.jpg 063_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01941--d34385c7055743de34e5af4f9bbfaefd.jpg 064_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01960--8ce25512dd0e02f5a2d3d4f1473c61bb.jpg 065_tb206_fullshow_ipv.01977--d7ca098f6dd091ec4e869dbccb887bb7.jpg 066_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02041-Edit--d1668cd0a45183f139ba08d92c9dff93.jpg 067_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02068-Edit--cb58df700cce70ea2187f79cb5cab51d.jpg 068_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02098--6f78655f060ae0de780363f8a356a079.jpg 069_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02107-Edit--0f60db24dd66bd8549dcabbb07c9451c.jpg 070_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02172--88bde26c8ed601253c1e15f25b9a4671.jpg 071_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02190--a23949a0f17453d33dcbc3c6e5a40763.jpg 072_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02221--d8ee7d0f9113af70403c4717b4f169e7.jpg 073_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02231--88295ee206a78eba2229501f739bf58f.jpg 074_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02365--fbe69b5628b5e0ed26485004a7144a7b.jpg 075_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02366--158b1f896235556dd1df8006915ebb3c.jpg 076_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02378--268857bb896cad5ad2e3ad8dd4e8cc96.jpg 077_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02462--1b1987bed025ba43e94944930aa3eb3b.jpg 078_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02470--bd550559fefa84ab7ec4346856adcdfa.jpg 079_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02481-Edit--195a789a40908b66838158799b07f95c.jpg 080_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02543--92b7b347e33902822253cb0df8f8cc81.jpg 081_tb206_fullshow_ipv.02575-Edit--f6a24fef03ce3cd4d9f4d5127341f729.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Bellas episodes Category:Total Bellas (Season 2) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya